


电话中断

by zdl19991222



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdl19991222/pseuds/zdl19991222
Summary: 一个关于昨晚直播的脑
Relationships: 贤驼
Kudos: 6





	电话中断

林煐岷喝了点酒，看上去有点憨憨的样子，因为醉酒的红晕一分不少的呈现在脸上，金东贤扶着他从出租车上下来的时候，差点被撞个翻天。

酒量不好还非要喝，金东贤腹诽这哥酒量又差了的时候，刚刚好推开宿舍的门。

朴佑镇不在宿舍，往常听到门口声响，在宿舍养伤的人就过来看看哥哥弟弟们，所以屋子里灯也暗着，金东贤一手扶着林煐岷一手艰难地开了灯。

“东贤啊……”林煐岷被放倒在自己床上，看着弟弟的脸在眼前晃个不停。

金东贤凑过去帮他解开上衣的扣子，嘴里敷衍地应了两声，起身去浴室搓了把湿毛巾过来给林煐岷擦脸，醉酒的胡话被脸上温热的毛巾堵得只剩下唔唔声，收完手后的金东贤又坐回他身边。

林煐岷因为一点酒精而酡红的脸颊，白嫩的皮肤深色的头发衬得格外显眼，金东贤看了一会儿，用手指捻起遮住他额头的一缕发丝，慢慢搁置他脸侧，失去碎发戳碰皮肤的困扰后，林煐岷皱紧的眉毛舒缓下来。

其实也就一小瓶烧酒的量，大概是有些空腹的原因，林煐岷喝完就有些晕了，脑袋隐隐发涨，回来的路上吹了些风也清醒一点了，金东贤体贴的服务后舒服得想要躺在床上不起来。

可他还是抓住了金东贤的手，一双湿漉漉的小狗眼看着弟弟，林煐岷讲话也有些吐词不清，“我们……好久没做了。”

被吓了一下的金东贤，哪会想到喝多了的队长兼男友会这么豪放，平时里对床上的事总是吞吞吐吐，不是很快意，怎么喝了点酒就像触发了什么隐藏剧情一样。

“真的？”金东贤问了一遍，又觉得在林煐岷喝多了的时候有些趁人之危。

林煐岷的反应当然是猛地点头，虽然这段时间有过互相抚慰，但实质性的肉体交流的确是要回忆到好几个月前了，尤其是这段时间东贤的脸蛋一直在眼前晃来晃去，换衣室里盯着他的身体，自己都能臆想翩翩。

金东贤咽了口口水，伸手帮林煐岷解着衬衫，低声又重复道，“哥别事后后悔哦。”

喝了点酒的年上男友乖乖地点点头。

褪去衬衫后露出白嫩的胸膛，金东贤凑去过亲了亲他的唇，然后细细地从林煐岷脖子吻到胸前，因为轻水般的吻而出发的些许痒意，林煐岷咯咯笑了两声，然后将自己身上的衬衫脱了下来，赤裸地呈现在金东贤眼前。

金东贤换了个姿势跨坐在他身上，将自己的上衣脱掉后，准确地含住他的乳尖，另一只手从他另侧的胸膛一路滑到因为回归而隐隐有些形状的腹肌上，林煐岷怕痒，他微张着唇轻轻喘着气。

因为对彼此身体的过分熟悉，金东贤的手准确地在他敏感的骚动着，熟稔地解开裤腰带掏出性器，两根抵在一起揉捏着，很快在手心里一点一点发胀。

床头的手机屏幕亮了一下，金东贤居然还有心情看一眼，又转头看着林煐岷，“佑镇在开直播。”

“唔……”林煐岷小腹绷得紧紧的，额前冒着细汗，他眼神涣散，根本听不清金东贤说了什么。

金东贤倾身压下轻轻吻了一下林煐岷的唇角，耐心地说道，“那我们速战速决吧哥。”

得到首肯后，金东贤才探身从床头柜里找到润滑，往林煐岷腰下垫了块枕头，挤了一坨润滑在手心搓热后，一手抹在自己性器上，一手伸向林煐岷下身，细细地做着扩张。

“可以了，你赶紧的。”林煐岷不喜欢金东贤每次做扩张的时候，总是笑着细细打量他的下身，总觉得有些羞耻，他也一直这么催促着。

穴口沾着润滑的液体在灯光下泛着晶莹，林煐岷捂着脸，穴口下意识地缩张着，等紧致的肠道能容下三根手指后，金东贤才抽出湿答答的手，扶着性器抵在穴口的地方，用龟头磨了两下臀缝，引得林煐岷颤了一下。

“你……”

还没等林煐岷说完话，金东贤压着他的腿倾身，龟头破开穴口一路往深处顶，捣开紧致的穴道，林煐岷微微颤着嘴唇，感觉穴里的褶皱都被撑开了，异物感渐渐升起，不过好在都不是第一回了，他自己适应得也很快。

酒精在性爱的过程中渐渐发散，林煐岷的身体反应更加强烈，红晕顺着脸一路爬到脖子，胸膛的乳尖也挺立了起来，他的手臂压在身侧紧紧扣着床单，因为下身激烈的撞击而一颤一颤的。

金东贤因为他热情的反应而顶得更加激烈，性器从穴道抽出又猛地撞开，撞碎了林煐岷唇齿边的稀碎呻吟，然后被低下头的金东贤含进嘴里，发出支支吾吾的声音，囊袋拍打在臀肉的声音羞耻地钻进林煐岷的耳朵。

穴道深处的敏感点被金东贤极致地摩挲着，时而粗暴时而温柔的肉体接触，更是让林煐岷爽得头皮发麻，然后他痉挛了两下，精液射在了金东贤小腹上，顺着腹部的肌肉线条滑进下身的密丛中。

金东贤伸手拉着他的手臂，将他拖拽靠近，林煐岷的腿被挂在他的腰间，因为下身的顶撞而不受控制地晃动着，脚后跟随着频率一下一下擦着金东贤的后腰，林煐岷泄过之后酒精醒了大半，又被金东贤拽着陷入情潮。

破坏气氛的是一串电话铃声，林煐岷双手扶着金东贤的手臂，还是金东贤先反应过来，看了一眼手机屏幕，朴佑镇打过来的。

“哥夹紧点，让我射出来。”金东贤凑上去吻了一下，在他示意下，林煐岷下意识地收紧了穴道。

金东贤加速地顶弄了两下，射在了林煐岷里面，然后压在他身上，有翻个身躺在他身边。

林煐岷喘着气平复着呼吸，看着被金东贤递过来的手机，一时间还想不清楚状况，金东贤就伸手帮他捋了捋额前的碎发，轻声道，“佑镇在直播呢，哥要不要接。”

“给我吧。”

“哥。”接通电话后，朴佑镇的声音从那边传来。

“嗯。”林煐岷躺在床上懒懒地应了一声，接着朴佑镇又说道，“我在做vlive。”

“做什么vlive啊？”顺着他的话林煐岷问道，金东贤趴在他身边轻轻揉着他的耳垂，总是捣些小乱。

朴佑镇那头听着他声音，有些猜测道，“你睡了吗？”

“睡了一个小时了。”

林煐岷拍掉金东贤捣乱的手，准备坐直了和朴佑镇讲话，结果金东贤又凑过来搂着他的腰蹭了蹭，听着朴佑镇那边的声音，林煐岷总觉得不太好意思。

“你在做什么vlive啊？”

“就做……”朴佑镇的尾音拉长，然后就听到那边传来反复的《MELTING》里自己我爱你的片段，林煐岷瞬间无奈地笑了起来，金东贤就猜到朴佑镇打电话过来有这档子事情，趴在林煐岷身上笑得肚子疼，又不敢发出声音。

“做这样的vlive。”放完一波后，朴佑镇还很欠揍的给他解释道。

林煐岷低头揪着金东贤揽在自己腰上的手指，回应了朴佑镇的话又和粉丝打完招呼后，结束了这次直播连线，当然挂断的前一秒，金东贤做好准备捂着头。

手机一扔林煐岷赶紧扑到金东贤身上，拿着枕头想捂着他，金东贤一边笑着一边求饶。

“我错了，我错了哥。”

当然实力悬殊，更别说刚从一场性爱里拖出来的身体，林煐岷咬牙道，“很好笑吗？”

推开枕头，金东贤露出一双眼睛，眨巴眨巴两下，说道，“我爱你。”

林煐岷放弃了，林煐岷惆怅地躺在床上，后知后觉的羞耻涌了上来，公开处刑的羞耻更是让他手脚蜷缩，金东贤凑过来亲亲他的脸，可情人的安慰现在更像是嘲笑一样，林煐岷伸手狠狠揪了一下金东贤的手臂肉。

金东贤忙道歉，这可不能随便嘲笑，要是他哥以后都不说我爱你了，那他岂不是亏死了。

“真心的……”金东贤蹭了蹭他的肩，又说道，“我爱你啊哥哥。”

“让开。”林煐岷推了推。

“不让，死都不让。”

“让开！我要洗澡！”

林煐岷气笑了一边推着身上的狗皮膏药，一边无奈地拍拍金东贤的后背。

到底是谁受苦啊。

【END】


End file.
